Last Year To Change
by marrie24
Summary: James has spent the summer trying to get over Lily. Lily doesnt want to accept she's starting to like him. This is the last year for Lily and James.He wants her to know he's changed and she needs him to prove it. Also written by Snochik21. Please review!
1. She Realizes

FF

Chapter 1

Lily POV

"Would you like me to help you with your trunk?" James asked me as I was about to board the Hogwarts Express. My first thought was to retort and say, "No, I am perfectly capable of getting on the train myself, thank you very much. You know I have done this six times before!" But something was different about James Potter, something had changed.

"I guess." I said coolly. James lifted my trunk onto the train effortlessly. Then he held out his hand towards me like a true gentleman. I ignored this gesture; after all he is James Potter.

I pulled my trunk along the hallway towards the front of the train where the Heads compartment was located. This year I had been made Headgirl. I noticed James was following me. No, it couldn't be, Dumbledore would have to be off his rocker to make James Headboy. I reached the door to the compartment and opened it. Much to my displeasure he followed me.

"Why are you following me Potter?" I asked somewhat rudely. "Wait, your not… you mean to tell me…. Are you the He……?" I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence for fear of the answer.

"Yeah, unbelievable I know, but it's true I am Headboy. Sirius nearly wet himself from laughter when he found out." His words echoed in my head. No way, this could not be happening. "I knew you'd be Headgirl though."

I looked away. Why is it that he always gets everything without even trying? He has never had to work hard for anything: good grades, popularity and good looks all come easy to him. I have spent six years working my butt off to achieve my goals.

"Look Lily." James began to say. His voice sounded sweet, though I pretended not to hear him. "I want to put our past behind us. This year we are going to have to work together and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I have learned to accept the fact that you don't and will never like me the way I like you. Believe me; I have spent the summer moving on."

I glanced back at him. This time I didn't look away. He seemed mature, unlike his usual annoying self. He hadn't even asked me out yet. Last year he had asked me out every single day though my answer was always _no_. I had begun to dislike James Potter as much as I disliked the Slytherins. His obsession with me drove me crazy and the idea of having to work with him seemed appalling.

But now he seemed different. He wasn't acting egotistical and he looked….well, hot! Maybe it was the way his jet black hair stuck up in odd directions or how he seemed so relaxed. Maybe it was because his hazel eyes always seemed to glow with happiness or because he always seemed so sure of himself and didn't let anyone bring him down. No, this couldn't be happening! I can't be falling for James Potter!

"I promise I won't ask you out anymore. When I am around you I will focus on head duties and take them seriously. I promise to treat you like the lady that you are and not take advantage of our new living situations." James continued.

James had brought up a good point; we'd have to share the headdorm. I eyed James suspiciously. How could he have changed over the summer? Why was he just standing there looking so calm?

"So you expect me to believe you've changed?" I finally blurted out.

"No, that would be too much to ask, but I will prove it to you. You'll see I am not the boy I used to be." He said looking me in the eye as he spoke. I could tell something had changed about him, but it all seemed too good to be true.

The prefects began to enter the compartment. James and I introduced our selves, though everyone already knew him because he was the chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I went over the rules and James surprisingly pitched in at times. Then he assigned the prefects patrolling duties.

"Nice work Potter." I said with an air of surprise in my voice. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

"Please…..Call me James." He said.

"See you around… James" His name seemed to flow smoothly from my lips. He grinned at me and I could feel my stomach flutter. I couldn't believe it; I was actually falling for James Potter.


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 2

James POV

I couldn't believe how beautiful Lily was. Not that she wasn't always beautiful, but being seventeen, she had changed her looks a lot. She was gorgeous. Her red hair fell past her shoulders framing her beautiful face.

She had already changed into her Hogwarts robes. Her gray uniform skirt was covered by the black robes and her white pressed shirt outlined her torso perfectly, even with the red and gold tie falling down her front. Her robes were open to reveal her delicate curves. I had to force myself to look away.

I watched her as she read and watched her emerald eyes dart from page to page. A strand of her red hair fell in front of her face. I watched as she shook her head to get it to fall back into place so she could continue with her reading. After the Prefects left, we had just sat there, her reading and me watching her.

"Do you think we should patrol the corridors?" I asked.

"I guess." she replied.

She marked her page and put the book away in her bag. She stood up at the same time I did. I smiled, she just looked at me. I opened the glass door for her and she gave me a weird look. I think it was a look of...amazement. Her emerald eyes sparkled. She had never given me that look before. I liked it. No, I loved it. She stepped through the door and I followed her, closing the door behind me.

"You're acting like a real gentleman." she said.

"Well, I told you I'd treat you like the lady you are." I said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and walked down the corridors. Every now and then she would glance back at me and turn back around, shaking her head. Whatever she was thinking about must be very complicated. I'd hate to be a girl.

We saw first years talking about their new school and wondering what it'd be like. I remembered those times very well. That's when I first saw Lily. Even I liked her. Ah, well, times had changed and we were now seventh years, waiting to graduate. God, I'll miss her after we leave.

We walked back to the Heads Compartment about five minutes before the train would stop at Hogsmeade Station. Lily packed up her bag and put it with her trunk on the luggage rack.

"We should get ready." she said, looking up at me. I nodded my agreement.

"We have arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Please leave all of your belongings on the train." The conductor announced over the speakers.

I, again, opened the door for Lily and, again, received a strange look from her before we got out of the compartment. We stepped out onto the dark platform and she looked to the sky.

"It might rain." she said.

"Then, here, get in this carriage." I said, ushering her toward a carriage.

"James, I'll be okay. I love the rain." Lily told me.

"Did you just call me James?" I asked with a smile. It was the second time in one day she had referred to me by my first name.

"I suppose I just did. It's only right. I mean, we will be working together." She said.

"Okay then Lily." I replied, silently enjoying the sound of her name on my tongue.

She gave me another odd look and stood there, patiently waiting for her friends. When they got there, they all climbed into a carriage and Lily actually gave me a small wave before they left the platform. Cool. I'd have to tell Sirius.


	3. Distracted

Chapter 3

**Lily POV**

"Ooo." Ashley Wood, my best friend, cooed when I entered our carriage. "What is going on between you and James Potter?"

"Absolutely nothing, Ashley." I replied.

"That wasn't nothing dear Lily." Rebecca Ashton, our friend, pointed out.

"It was to. It was only a wave goodbye." I defended.

"Oh, really?" Ashley insisted.

"Yes, really. He and I will be working together, you know, so we've decided to be nice to each other. He has changed a bit too." I added.

They gave me a look that I completely ignored and turned to face the window of the carriage and watched as the scenery passed, knowing we were headed to Hogwarts. They could pester me all they wanted but I wouldn't say word. In fact, I didn't have a clue what was going on between James and I.

We finally reached the castle and that's when I looked up. God, it was good to be back. I missed this place. It's like my second home. I don't know yet what I'll do when we graduate.

When the carriage stopped, we got out and walked up the stone steps to the oak double doors. I put my hand on the handle and pushed it open, enjoying the feel of the warm air inside.

The Entrance Hall was as huge as it always had been. The knights of armor creaked as they turned their heads to watch the students enter. I looked around and saw the Grand Staircase, leading to Gryffindor Tower. I couldn't wait to crawl into my warm bed.

We entered the Great Hall and I noticed the ceiling was cloudy and dark blue, the color of early night. It mirrored the darkening sky outside. I had always loved that magic. I took my seat between Ashley and Rebecca at the Gryffindor table and we patiently waited for the rest of the students to sit down. I looked up at Dumbledore and noticed he was smiling, his blue eyes twinkling.

Professor McGonagall walked in, the new first years in tow, with the wooden stool and the patched and frayed Sorting Hat. She sat the Hat on the stool and looked at the first years.

"When I call your name, you will come up here, sit on the stool and put the hat on your head." McGonagall announced as she unrolled a roll of parchment and began reading off names.

"Alsana, Marie." Professor McGonagall called.

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes timidly stepped forward and approached the stool. She put the hat on her head and it fell below her eyes. The hat seemed to be thinking before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

It was hard for me to focus on the Sorting Ceremony. There were so many thoughts swirling around my head. I glanced down the table and noticed James _was _paying attention to the Sorting. Did he always do that? Or was it because he was now Head Boy?

I seemed to notice a lot of things about him that I hadn't before. His hazel eyes were amazing and his messy jet-black hair... I shook myself out of my thoughts. By that time, it seemed the Sorting was over because Professor McGonagall was taking the stool and Hat away.

Dumbledore stood and raised his arms wide, "I would like to make my quick announcements before dinner, so we can all go off to bed when we are finished." There were some groans but most just sat there.

"Welcome to our new and, to our old, welcome back. I would like you to take note that the Forbidden Forest, on the edge of the ground is jus as it's name states...forbidden. Our new Caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that no magic is allowed in the corridors between classes." Dumbledore announced.

I looked over and saw a scary looking man holding a tabby cat. That's the new caretaker? I'd best stay away from him. And so should the Marauders...

"Thank you. Now, enjoy the feast." Dumbledore finished.

Golden plates of food and goblets of pumpkin juice instantly appeared on the table. A few first years around the Hall gasped. It had surprised me the first time too. When dinner and dessert was over, Dumbledore stood again.

"Now, everyone, off to bed. You have a big day ahead of you. Prefects, lead the first years to their dorms. I need to see the Head Boy and Girl." Dumbledore said.

I looked down the table to James and he looked at me. We shrugged and got up, walking to the Staff Table to Dumbledore.

"I must show you the Heads Dorms." he told us. "Follow me."

I looked to James again and he looked at me. Then we followed Dumbledore up the Marble Staircase.


	4. Headdorms

Chapter 4

James POV

Lily and I followed Dumbledore through the corridors and past paintings. We finally halted behind him at a large painting of a mermaid. Dumbledore looked at Lily and me and said, "The password is fruit. But, you may change it to anything you wish." He turned to leave but stopped right behind us and muttered, "And, she does get impatient at times." He grinned and walked away. We nodded and looked at each other.

"Do you want to keep the password?" I asked Lily.

"Not really." She replied.

"Okay. What do we change it to?"

"Nothing too complicated please." The mermaid interrupted.

"We'll change it to whatever we want." I told her.

"Whatever. But, nothing stupid." She continued.

Lily looked at me and whispered, "What about fairy lights?" I nodded.

"The new password is fairy lights." I told the painting.

She rolled her eyes, nodded and opened up to admit us. I heard Lily gasp beside me as we entered our new common room. I understood why.

The walls were painted red and had a gold sparkle to them. The couches were red with the Gryffindor lion embroidered onto the gold pillows. The carpet was a deep red with a tint of gold. Everything was the Gryffindor colors.

I hurried into my room. The bed covers were red but the quilt on top was gold with the Gryffindor lion in the middle. A set of pillows were red and another set were gold. My trunk was put nicely to the side by the window. I took my clothes out and put them in the drawers of the dresser. I then put my wand on top of the dresser and surveyed myself in the long mirror.

"You look fine." The mirror told me.

I shrugged and opened up the door on my right. It was the door to the bathroom. Again, the colors of the walls in the bathroom were red with a gold sparkle. I swear, the only things that were white were the shower, the sink and the toilet but even they had a hint of red. I noticed the shower curtain had the Gryffindor lion on it as well.

I walked through the second door in the bathroom. How many doors does this place have? Anyway, I walked through it and saw a second bedroom…and Lily lying on her bed with her eyes closed.

I tried to be quiet as I turned around but I knocked my glasses off on the door hinges and they fell to the floor and broke. I heard Lily gasp with fright and saw her blurred figure run toward me and bend down to pick up my glasses.

"_Repairo."_ She muttered and handed me my glasses.

"Thanks." I muttered as I fixed my glasses back on my face.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around my room." She said scolding.

"I was exploring. I didn't know the second door to the bathroom was to your room." I defended. Then added, "You did see the bathroom, right?" She nodded, but continued to look at me scolding.

"Sorry. I'll leave." I said.

"It's okay." She said. "But, seeing as it's nine at night, I need to get ready for bed."

I left the room and went back to my own room. I decided to schedule the day when we would pick our new team members for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I pulled the covers down on my bed, took my shoes off and undressed. I walked into the bathroom and noticed Lily's door was still open. I went to the door and even though it was open knocked once.

"Come in." I heard her say impatiently. I walked into her room and saw her standing by her bed, obviously getting ready to crawl under the covers.

"Yes, James?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Then looked at me. Her eyes widened "…And why the bloody hell are you coming into my room wearing only your boxers and a t-shirt?"

"I'm going to bed." I said. "Goodnight, Lily." She gave me a weird look and then smiled.

"Goodnight, James." She replied and crawled under the covers. I wanted to pull the covers around her but I walked out of her room and back to my own. I still had to prove to her that I had changed.

Her attitude toward me seemed to also have changed. She was smiling back at me when I smiled to her. Was it just my imagination, or was Lily Evans starting to tolerate me? Could she one day like me?


	5. Attacked

Chapter 5

Lily POV

In the morning I awoke fully rested. I crawled out of my bed and headed to the bathroom. A sign by the doorknob said _Vaccant_ so I walked in and got ready for the day.

After I had showered, got dressed and put my make up on, I gathered my books and headed into the head common room. James was sprawled across the couch reading a book. He looked up when I walked in the room.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked me politely as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, that was the most comfortable bed I have ever laid on!" I replied. James nodded in agreement. "Would you like to walk with me down to breakfast?" I have no idea what urged me to ask such a bold question to the guy I have despised for the past six years.He seemed just as shocked as I was that I had asked him to accompany me.

"Uh, sure. Let me grab my stuff." James said in a surprised tone. He got up, went to his room and returned with his book bag sprung across his shoulders. We headed out through the portrait hole in silence.

"Why did you wait for me?" James finally asked.

"Well, you shouldn't walk the corridors alone right?" I replied. That was a lame excuse since I have walked alone on many other numerous occasions. James looked at me quizzically, but I avoided his gaze.

We walked in silence through the corridors. Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange leapt out from behind a suit of armor. She was wearing a malicious grin upon her face. James and I pulled out our wands.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" I asked in a rude tone. She didn't reply, but began firing hexes at me.

"Protego!" James placed a shield charm over me to deflect her curses. She and James instantly began dueling.

"Why do you waste your time with a filthy little mudblood that doesn't even…." Bellatrix jeered at James causing him to fight even harder. I couldn't stand it any longer. I raised my wand and shot a hex at Bellatrix.

"Fifty points from Slytherin!" She flew backwards and hit the wall loudly behind her. Glaringly she pointed her wand at me and before I had time to defend myself she sent a curse at me.

**James POV**

I watched sadly as Lily fell to the floor unconscious. Bellatrix glared at me and walked off. I rushed to Lily's side. She was still breathing. I slid my right arm gently under her neck and my left under legs. Slowly I lifted her off the ground and started towards the hospital wing.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted as I rounded a corner. He had a wide grin upon his face. Then he saw Lily in my arms and the grin slid away. "What happened?"

"Your dear cousin!" Sirius cursed loudly.

Sirius and I continued to walk towards the hospital wing. He opened the doors for me as I carried Lily inside. I laid her one of the beds as Madam Pompfrey rushed towards us.

"Good heavens! What on earth happened?" She asked. I relayed the story to her.

"How are your new dorms?" Sirius asked me with a grin once we had left the hospital wing and entered the Great Hall.

"They're fine, Padfoot. No I am not going to tell you the password no matter how much you beg!" Sirius gave me his mock-sad-puppy look that always made me laugh.

"You know I'll figure it out eventually, so why not save me the trouble and just tell me now?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Because I am Headboy now and have to set a good example!" I replied. "Besides I love hearing you try to figure it out."

After we finished eating Professor McGonagall bustled down the Gryffindor Table handing out class schedules. Sirius and I headed off to our first class which was Muggle Studies.

"Class quiet down." The professor said. "This year you will work harder than ever to prepare for your N.E.W.T.s." He then went on to explain that our homework load would increase and how the class would become much harder.

"Now today's assignment is to turn on a cd player and get it to play music. Muggles use cd players as a sort of pastime and as background noise in social events. Normally muggle- electronics wouldn't work inside Hogwarts, but an enchantment had been placed upon this room so they can for educational purposes." He said. "Now divide into pairs or groups of three, grab a cd player and a cd and get to work."

Sirius and I spent the next half hour pushing different buttons to see which one would turn the CD player on.

The door of the classroom opened and Lily entered the room. I watched her gracefully walk over to the professor's desk and hand him a note. I stood momentarily paralyzed. She was so beautiful. I loved how her red hair draped her shoulders as her emerald eyes sparkled in the light.

"You can go work with Potter and Black. I dare say they will need your assistance." I heard the professor say. On any other day Lily would have thought working with me to be a punishment, but as she walked over to me where Sirius and I were struggling to turn on our cd player she wore a small smile upon her face.

"You ok?" I asked her once she had joined us. She nodded.

"Have you read the directions yet?" She asked me with a grin as if she already knew the answer. I shook my head which made her smile widen. I could feel my heart beating faster, I had just made her smile and this time she was laughing with me. "I figured."

Lily took the cd from my hands and pushed a few buttons on the CD player. For a brief second her hand brushed mine, but she pretended not to notice. Soon she had music streaming from the player.


	6. She Admits

FF

Chapter 6

Lily POV

I headed to the headdorms after classes were over. James of course refused to leave my side not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier. But to my surprise I found myself beginning to enjoy his company.

"Fairy Lights." James said to the portrait. It swung open and he waited for me to pass before entering himself.

I headed to my room and put my books away. Then I returned to our common room. James was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He was staring into the fire, but not as though he really saw it. There was a saddened look upon his face. He didn't look up when I walked in the room and didn't even acknowledge my presence.

It was as if an invisible charm drew me towards that couch. I sat down next to him unsure of what to say. I placed my hand upon his shoulder.

"James…" I muttered quietly. "What's wrong?" At first he didn't say anything, but slowly he turned his head to face mine. His eyes finally met mine.

"I got a letter from my mother today. She said a dozen death eaters attacked our manor last night. Then Bellatrix cursed you today. What is going to become of us? Evil seems to be lurking in every corner." James said. "I am worried about my family. My parents are the type of people who will fight against Voldemort and his followers at the expense of their own lives. When I think about what could have happened last night it makes me even more worried then I already was."

"James, right now everyone is safe. Don't worry about what could have happened, worry about the present and the future. Don't dwell in the past." I muttered.

"It so hard for Sirius. His family is on the dark side and they all practically shunned him. He spends the holiday with me, but it's still not the same." James continued. "I don't want to lose all of the people I love."

James turned back to face the flames. I placed my other hand on his other shoulder. James glanced back at me quizzically. I looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes as he stared down into my emerald ones. I could tell he wasn't the immature James he used to be. He was a man now; someone who was considerate and would look out for me.

A sudden wave of new emotions came over me. With out warning I raised my head causing my lips to gently graze his. At first he seemed shocked, but soon he began to return the embrace.

His arms slid around my lower back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him as I played with the hair on the nape of his neck. It was almost as if I could feel the chill going down my spine too.

Slowly we broke apart. I blushed and looked at the flames. I wasn't used to taking initiative in fact I had never really snogged like that before.

"Lily…. I am not saying I didn't enjoy that, but why did you?" James suddenly blurted out.

"Well, the Giant Squid turned me down." He grinned at me. Two years ago I had shouted that I wouldn't go out with him if the choice was between him and the large squid that swims around in the lake out side of Hogwarts.

"Lily, I have to break my promise. Will you go out with me?" James asked me.

"Yes!" I couldn't believe it; I just agreed to be James Potter's girl friend. "Now are we ever going to go down to the Great Hall and get dinner?" I grinned and grabbed his outstretched hand before heading to the Great Hall.

"Prongs is this your idea of a practical joke?" Sirius asked as we walked into the hall. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all gawking at James and me. James shook his head. "So you two are really going out? Wow finally!"

I glanced at Ashley and Rebecca. They were both clutching their stomachs from laughter. I blushed and looked back at James. We sat down and began eating.

"So Lily, how come you finally agreed to go out with Prongs?" Sirius asked with a mouth full of food. Ashley and Rebecca stopped laughing and joined in the conversation. "He didn't bribe you did he?"

"No he didn't. I just finally admitted to myself that I had always liked him." I answered and then turned to James with a grin upon my face. "You know, I have had a crush on you since we met on the train in our first year."

After dinner James and I headed back to our common room where sat by the fire once more. James had wrapped his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do when you get older?" I asked.

"An Auror like my parents. What about you?" He replied.

"The same, but I want to have a family too and be home for the kids. But once they are all at school I would want to work too." James grinned as I said this; I didn't want to know what dirty thought could be running through his mind.

"I want a family too, but I want to have at least two kids. Growing up as an only child can be very lonely. Well, I wasn't usually alone, Sirius was always around." James said as he stared into the fire.

"…And I don't want to have a child that ends up like my dear sister, Petunia." James and I began to laugh. Last time he had seen Petunia was at the train station. She had witnessed one of his tricks from Zonko's Joke shop.

"I don't think she liked my shrieking watch." James said. He had worn a watch that shouted insults at people as he passed them. Petunia had unknowingly walked by, and was personally affronted when James' wrist shouted at her.

"No she didn't, but everyone else thought it was funny." I said still grinning at that fond memory.

"I was trying to get her back for being so mean to you." James muttered.

"It _did. _She was totally freaked out for the next few days and now she won't come to the train station anymore." I looked up at James and I knew it we had started kissing once more.

"You're a really good kisser!" James whispered when we finally broke apart. "You must have had a lot of practice. I thought you were so innocent, but judging by that you have had more experience then I thought."

"Thanks. Actually I haven't kissed anyone like that." I blushed as I said this. James grinned.

"Good- night James." I said as I headed towards my room.

"'Night Lily Flower and thanks for giving me a chance." I grinned at him before closing the door behind me.


	7. Together At Last

A/n: hey this is snochik21 here. I'm sorry this has taken so long to be updated. I've been busy with school and studying for finals. But, now that finals are over, I have time to write. Yippee!  but, I'm also on my high school swim team so, that takes up time as well and, with that, I'm not sure how often I will be able to write.  but, enjoy this chapter. If I get permission from marrie24, then I will also post this story on my page or try something. But, does anyone know what you do when you want to write a round-robin story? Do you have to create a different account and pen name? well, if anyone can answer those, thanks. Sorry this was long. Enjoy the seventh chapter. 

Lily's POV 

I woke up early the next morning. I lay in bed for a few minutes, thinking about last night. I could still feel James' lips on mine. It was an odd feeling considering I used to hate him.

I decided to shower and dress. After that, I decided upon meeting James in the common room.

I saw him lying across the couch, reading. No doubt, about Quidditch.

"Good morning James." I said with a smile, getting his attention.

"Good morning Lily." James replied quickly.

He sat up and moved to one side, allowing me to sit in the space next to him.

"What are you reading?" I asked, desperate for conversation to break the awkward silence between us.

"It's called 'Quidditch Through The Ages' It's the history of Quidditch and shows different moves." He answered, quickly flipping through pages to show me.

I yawned and checked the clock on the mantel. Six thirty. We had an hour or so before classes actually started.

"Do you want to go to breakfast?" I asked.

I was getting hungry but I didn't want to go alone and I wanted James to come with me.

"Sure." He answered. "Are you hungry?"

I gave him a look that clearly stated it was obvious. He chuckled and smiled at me.

"Listen, Lily." He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"About last night. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's my fault." I cut in. "Don't apologize. It's not a big deal."

James looked at me.

"Did you like it?" he asked timidly.

Wow, James timid. Never thought I'd see the day.

I blushed. "I have to admit that I did." I replied quietly.

"Good."

I looked at him with question. He was an odd boy but absolutely wonderful. Wait; did I just say that about James Potter? Seems I did. It's true.

"I have a simple question for you before we go to breakfast, Ms. Evans." James said.

Did he just call me 'Ms. Evans'?

"Yes, James?" I asked.

"I know that I already asked you this last night but I wanted to make sure it weren't a dream and that you were serious." James let out a small laugh.

I smiled and a timid laugh escaped my lips. James was making sure my answer was serious? Shouldn't he know me by now?

I knew what he was going to do. It was obvious. He wanted my answer to be clear. An odd but wonderful boy.

"You, Lily Evans, seriously want to go out with me, James Potter?"

I blushed again. "I thought that would have been obvious." I replied with a smile.

He grinned. He put his hands on my waist and picked me up, twirling me in the air. He brought me back down as I was smiling and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled me in closer.

We broke off, grinning like idiots.

"You really are a great kisser." He whispered.

"So are you." I said, blushing.

"Again, thanks for giving me a chance Lily."

"Hey. What else is a girl supposed to do when she realizes she likes someone she had hated before?" I said with a smile.

He didn't get it. I giggled and smiled at his expression and kissed him again.

"C'mon, let's go down to breakfast. I'm starving." He said.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the portrait hole, a new couple.


	8. Amortsea

A/N: Sorry once again that it took so long to update... I appreciate those of you who waited so patiently... sorry this is short... but its a cliff hanger and hte next chapter is under way... i hope you like it...and review!

* * *

Chapter 8

James POV

"Hey look who's finally realized they were destined to be together." Sirius shouted as Lily and I entered the Great Hall holding hands. I felt my cheeks turn a dark shade of crimson as the whole Gryffindor table turned and cheered. I even noticed a gleam in professor Dumbledore's eye. As Lily and I sat beside the marauders I could tell she was blushing too.

"…So Lily, how did our dear friend Prongs get you to say yes? I mean you were all he could talk about everyday; in the morning before breakfast, in the shower, on the way to breakfast, in notes he passed in class, while he was in the bathroom taking a—." Remus began.

"I think she gets the picture!" I muttered as an embarrassed grin spread across my face as Lily erupted into a fit of laughter. God, her laugh was so sexy. I wanted to just take her to some empty corridor and snog her senseless.

"What?" She asked when she noticed I had been staring at her.

"You have really pretty eyes." I said quite blankly. Well that was true, but I wasn't staring at her eyes.

After we finished eating we all headed to our Charms class. Lily has always been exceptionally good at charms and Professor Flitwick totally adores her. We sat next to each other and got our new books out.

"We won't be using those today boys and girls." Professor Flitwick said nodding to our books. "Today we are going to practice charming an oppent. You may use any of the charms you have learned from previous years or charms you have read about in _Charms for the Advanced Charmers_, this year's required reading list. Now please divide into pairs and let's get started."

"Want to be my partner?" Lily said quite seductively. I blinked; utterly surprised that such an innocent girl could speak in such a naughty tone. I nodded and we took our positions for a duel.

We spent nearly ten minutes firing charms and jinxes at each other, but neither of us succeeded at charming the other. Lily was so good at shielding my charms and I was really good at dodging them ( much to Sirius' dismay when a not so friendly charm hit him square in the back and he was paralyzed for nearly five minutes before it wore off and Remus had been able to win the duel ) that neither of us succeeded.

"_Amortsea."_ Lily shouted and a pink jet of light shot from her tip of her wand. I tried to deflect it, but it shot straight through the shield and hit me square in the chest. I fell backwards out of shock that she could fire a charm that could break through a shield.

When I got to my feet again, a strange feeling came over me. I didn't really notice anyone in the room except Lily. Nothing in the world mattered except her. I stared into her startled eyes. She seemed just as surprised as I was that her charm had worked. Her cheeks were bright red and I instantly could tell what charm she had placed upon me. Today wouldn't be such a bad day after all.


	9. A Snogging Session

A/n: This is snochik21 speaking. Sorry this took so long to update guys. I've been really busy with my school sports and other –family- stuff. I apologize for the delay but I had to get an idea before I could write. So, I won't make you wait any longer. Here it is. 

Lily POV 

I was simply amazed that my charm had gone right through his shield. I smiled seductively at him, noticing that his eyes were fixed on me.

"Professor." I said, raising my hand. "May I take James to the hospital wing? He seems to have gotten himself injured."

"Oh. Yes. Go ahead Miss Evans." Flitwick replied, looking, shocked, at James.

I took James' arm and led him out of the classroom to the quiet laughter of Sirius and Remus and the blank look of Peter.

I had hit him with the love spell and, quite frankly, I didn't think it'd work with his perfect shield but I guess my charm was more powerful than his shield. I laughed to myself at the thought.

"James?" I whispered.

"Yes Lily?" he whispered back, right in my ear.

I knew the effects of the charm and smiled to myself. The effects weren't going to wear off any time soon. Especially with him.

James looked me up and down and pushed me to the wall, kissing me hungrily.

I went along with him, kissing him back, leading him back to the Heads dorms where we could be alone. Heaven forbid this was the first time I was skipping class. But, it was for this so I didn't really care at the moment.

"James…" I began.

"Lily, shah." He replied, kissing my neck.

I obliged and tilted my head back, allowing him to continue.

We reached the Heads portrait and the girl in the painting giggled loudly at the sight of us.

"James?" I said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"What's the password?"

He kissed my neck again and looked up at the portrait.

"I love you."

The portrait opened to admit us and he continued kissing me, letting me fall back onto the couch.

"James…" I breathed.

"Hmm?"

"Not any farther."

He let up and kissed my lips, not allowing me to talk.

We pretty much made out for the rest of class until we heard the bell ring. By that time, his effects had worn off and we were just kissing because we wanted to.

We jumped up and ran out of the Heads dorms, getting our bags in the Charms classroom and following Sirius, Remus and Peter out.

"So, what did you guys _really_ do the whole time?" Sirius asked eyeing us as I fixed my hair.

James and I blushed a deep crimson.

"What do you think we'll do in Defense class?" James asked Remus.

"James! You're avoiding the subject!" Sirius complained.

"Shut it." James said, blushing.

I kissed him and we headed for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Maybe there would be more 'adventure'? Ah. I doubted it. Pity.


	10. Someday

Chapter 10

James POV

After an excellent Defense Against the Darks Arts Class, Lily and I walked up to the head dorms to put our books away. We both had a free period that was intended to study for N.E.W.Ts, but no one really did this early on in the year.

After putting my books away in my room I headed back to our common room to sit on the couch and wait for Lily. When she emerged from her room a cheesy grin spread across my face. God, she was so beautiful; her face seemed to radiate a beautiful light and her piercing emerald eyes contrasted her red hair in the sexiest way.

"What?" She asked slightly amused.

"Nothing, really. Want to go back to the old Gryffindor common room and see everyone?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

As we headed out of the portrait whole I reached out and grabbed her hand. It was so soft and smooth unlike my well- worked hands. She blushed, but didn't say anything as we walked hand-in-hand along several corridors.

Lily stopped walking abruptly when we were halfway to the Gryffindor common room. She glanced mischievously before placing her lips delicately on mine. At first the kiss seemed soft and sweet, but then it seemed to deepen. I felt her hands wrap around my neck so I placed my hands upon her waist. I didn't want to risk going any faster than she was comfortable with so I allowed her to take the lead.After several minutes we broke apart.

"….Still want to go to the common room?" Lily whispered sexily in my ear. I shook my head as a wide smile spread across my face. We headed back up to hour dorm and sat on the couch.

Lily stared into the fire as if her mind was off in another world. I placed my hand on hers once more though she didn't seem to notice.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked pulling her out of her haze.

"What do you want to do when you're older?" She asked.

"Well, that's easy; an auror like the rest of my family. What about you?" I leaned back against the arm of the couch trying to appear calm and relaxed.

"I would _like _to be an auror, but I am not sure if I am cut out for it. There's a lot of stress and pressure. Your life is on the line everyday. It will be easy for you; you enjoy that sort of thing. But I don't know if I could handle it. And when we start a family then……" Lily seemed to have had this bottled up inside her for quite a while.

"First of all, you enjoy helping others, you're brave, and honestly you don't give yourself enough credit. After all you are the best witch in our class maybe even the school. You are definitely capable of being a fine auror. Besides not all aurors have to have stressful jobs. I guess it depends on whether or not there are a lot of dark wizards around." Then it clicked. I couldn't believe I had missed it before, "Wait did you say when _we_ start a family?"

Lily nodded and turned back to face the fire. We sat in silence for several minutes. I couldn't believe it. Did she really see us staying together for the rest of our lives? I always had, but everyone else including Lily had always thought it was silly.

"You're a really nice guy James and I am sorry I underestimated you. I really appreciate you willing to change for me. That's really sweet." She said.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I began to stroke her soft, red hair. I never wanted this moment to end, but of course it had to.

A/n: I wrote this right after marrie24 sent me chapter 10! Haha. I just had an inspiration and had to write! On the sandwich choice: I love ham and cheese sandwiches! Any objections? Good. Lol Enjoy! J


	11. I love you

Chapter 11

Lily POV 

The bell rang and we headed to lunch. I had so enjoyed the feel of his hand stroking my hair and his hand on mine as we sat and talked. This time, as we walked, I slipped my hand in his. He turned to face me and smiled broadly then kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist. After a few moments, we broke apart and I blushed crimson, smiling broadly.

We sat down next to Sirius and my best friend Ashley. I put a ham and cheese sandwich on my plate and poured myself a glass of refreshing pumpkin juice.

James stared lovingly at me and I back. He was so handsome. I could drown in his hazel eyes and I just longed to run my hands through his jet-black hair. He was gorgeous. And he was mine. I sighed and cherished the thought and fact.

We couldn't take our eyes off each other and barely ate any lunch at all. Sirius took James' food and Ashley took mine.

James grabbed my hand and led me out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. He smiled at me and kissed me then, still holding my hand, led me back to our dorm.

There was a bit of comfortable silence between us but I decided to break it.

"James." I said.

"Yes Lily?" He replied.

"I meant what I said earlier."

"I know."

He was smiling his head off. God, I loved that smile. That handsome smile that could easily be mistaken for a smirk. He made me melt.

At the password, the portrait opened to admit us and he led me to the couch. Ah. The famous couch. I loved that couch. Where we had just been.

"Lily." He said, placing his hand on mine and squeezing.

"Yes?" I replied, staring into the fire, loving it's orange glow and dancing flames.

"I've always seen us as spending our lives together."

"I couldn't imagine it any other way." I replied.

I hugged him. And kissed him. Then broke off.

"Let's do something besides talk." I said, grinning.

James looked at me and nodded.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He placed his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss, pulling me on top of him so he was lying down.

I ran my hand through his hair and we pulled apart, smiling at each other.

He sat up and I was on his lap, facing him, our noses touching and his arms around my waist. We kissed again and smiled.

"I love you Lily."

I smiled back, knowing what he said was true.

A/n: Marrie24 : Don't for get to review!


	12. Testing of Thy Love

Chapter 12

James POV

I woke up the next morning with Lily in my arms. We had fallen asleep by the hearth after staying up late the night before. Lily looked so peaceful while she slept. I watched the steady rise and fall of her chest (in a non-perverted way). I stroked her soft, flaming, red hair as she continued to sleep.

It all still felt like a dream to me. Me, James Potter had gotten Lily Evans to go out with him. It had been a seven-year-long ambition that had finally paid off. I was just waiting for someone to pinch me and have me wake up and realize this had all been a dream. That Lily had never really liked me and that I was the same old annoying James Potter.

Lily began to stir and slowly awoke. The sunlight streaming in through the window reflected off of her eyes that made her appear almost angelic. She smiled at me when she noticed I too was awake.

"…So how many kids do you want to have." I asked continuing our conversation from the night before.

"I don't know, but I don't want a really big family. Two would be nice. What about you?" She replied.

"Well, I've grown up being an only child and it can get pretty lonely so definitely more than one. Well then again Sirius was always around and there is always more mischief with two!" I said.

Lily POV

I headed to my room, showered and dressed before returning to the common room where James was patiently waiting. He was so sweet; I still couldn't believe he had changed for me. It all seemed to good to be true.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand as we head towards the portrait hole.

When we reached the Great Hall we sat beside the other marauder who were already engaged in a heated conversation about whether or not wolfsbane could be a solute for polyjuice potions.

"Potter!" Gideon Pruitt called from a few seats down. "When are you going to hold Quidditch tryouts?"

"Saturday at two o'clock. There should be a bulletin posted in the Gryffindor common room later today!" James replied.

When Saturday rolled by, I headed to the stands to watch as James and the rest of the Gryffindor team held tryouts. He looked so at ease when flying his broom. It came so naturally to him, like he didn't really have to try to succeed. He grinned down at me as he flew by. I waved and grinned.When the tryouts were over I left the stands and headed towards the pitch where the team was just landing.

"Hey." I said calmly to James.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" He asked me holding out his broom. I shook my head violently. There was no way I was going to let me feet leave the ground. "You aren't afraid of heights are you?" I shook my head again even though the answer was a definite yes. James seemed to read my mind. "You have never even been on a broom have you?" I shook my head for a third time. "Come on give it a try. I'll ride it with you. You can sit behind me and I'll steer.

"Maybe some other time." I said beginning to walk away.

"Okay, I won't pressure you, but you don't know what you're missing." James replied sweetly. That did it.

"Fine, but only for two minutes!" I said giving in. James grinned and climbed onto the broom. I followed suit and soon we had left the ground and were soaring into the air. I closed my eyes and held James' waist tightly. He laughed

"Open your eyes. The castle looks so different from up here." He called over the rushing of the wind. I did. He was right; the castle looked beautiful from up above. We stayed in the air for a few more minutes and then true to his word, James began to descent.

After landing he headed to the locker room while I waited outside. The rest of the Gryffindor team began filing out. A blond boy named Jeff McLaggen who was also in seventh year headed towards me. Even though he was in my year he hung out with students from other houses so I didn't see him often.

"Hi." He said. I replied the same. "You're Lily right?" I nodded. "I know you're really good in charms and I am having trouble with the confudlement charm and Professor Flitwick said you knew it very well. I was wondering if maybe you could help me some time."

"Sure I guess." I replied. He grinned and it seemed as if his blue eyes sparkled.

"How about this evening after dinner in the trophy room?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll see you there then." I said. James and Sirius came out from the locker rooms and were heading towards me. Jeff noticed and seemed to want to hurry up and leave. I had a strange feeling, but I let it pass.

"…So then I guess I will see you after dinner. Bye!" He said cheerfully before glancing awkwardly at James and then running off.

"What did he want?" Sirius asked abruptly as soon as Jeff was out of ear shot.

"Help with charms later." I replied. "Why, is there something you two have against him?"

"Yeah, he is a totally perv and tries to get with every girl he can." James said. "Where is he meeting you?"

"The trophy room after dinner." I replied feeling slightly annoyed.

"Lily, it's a trap. The trophy room is miles away from any teachers and students. Why else wouldn't he just want to work on it in front of people in the common room?" James said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he is just self-conscious in front of people? If I didn't know any better I would say you're a jealous prat!" I said not trying to hide my annoyance any more.

"Me jealous? No Lily, I am just looking out for you. Please just let me go with you." James tried to say calmly, but the accusation of being jealous seemed to hurt him.

"I can take care of myself. Maybe when you loose some ego you'll see that he is really sincere, not a threat to you. He just wants help. You should trust me; I have always been loyal to you." I said louder than necessary.

"This isn't about jealousy or having an ego Lily! Its not you I don't trust, its him!" He shouted back.

"What ever!" I shouted and began walking towards the castle, leaving a stunned James and Sirius behind.


	13. Proven True

Chapter 13

Lily POV

I headed back to my dorm to work on some homework. Several minutes later I heard James arrive, but he didn't come knock on my door, he just slammed his shut with out a word.

After an hour I headed to the Great Hall for Dinner and sat with my old friends for a change. I caught James glancing at me several times but every time I looked at him he would turn away and start laughing at something the marauders were saying.

I noticed Jeff standing at the other end of the table and begin to walk towards the doors. I too stood up, not really hungry and followed him out. I could feel James' death glares as I closed the doors behind me. When would he ever get over himself?

I reached the trophy room and found Jeff already there. He obviously knew a short cut that I didn't. He smiled at me though I didn't return it.

"What's wrong?" He asked politely.

"Nothing really." I said forcing a fake smile.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but if you want to talk then I will listen." He sounded so sweet and sincere.

"James and I had a bit of a row. That's all." I said simply. "Shall we begin?" He nodded and said nothing more about the subject.

After practicing for nearly an hour we began looking at the trophies through out the room.

"Here's another one for services to the school. Oh, look its Voldemort as a boy." I said. Jeff walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder at the trophy I was pointing too. He seemed a little close but I said nothing.

I moved to the next trophy, but he still seemed very close. I told myself I was just paranoid because of what James had said earlier, but then I felt him place his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around suddenly to tell him to move his hand when he suddenly placed his lips upon mine. He pushed me up against the wall and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I tried to push him away, but I was trapped.

His hands slid down my back and up my shirt as he tried to unclip my bra. The more I fought to get away from him, the closer he pulled me towards him. Suddenly he flew off of me and fell hard upon the floor.

James and Sirius were framed in the door with the wands held high. James looked angrier than I had ever seen him before. He advanced on Jeff who was still sprawled across the floor.

"What did you think you were doing?" James shouted at him. Jeff seemed unable to speak. Slowly he got to his feet and walked out of the room. James turn to me his expression softened. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as tears streamed down my cheeks. James rushed over to me and held me tightly in his arms as I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly and just let me cry.

"You were right. I am sorry I said you were a jealous prat." I sobbed.

"Don't worry about it." James always knew what to say. I knew now more than ever that this was real; I really did want to spend the rest of my life with him and I could tell he felt the same way about me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."


	14. The Way It is meant to BE

Chapter 14

James POV 

Hearing Lily say those words to me made me extremely happy. So, it was no surprise that I was smiling and in such a great mood the next morning when I sat next to Sirius.

"What's got your head in the clouds?" Sirius asked suspiciously, biting into a piece of bacon.

"Huh?" I said, oblivious to practically everything around me except the fact that Lily had entered the Great Hall.

"I said, why are you so happy, Prongs?"

"Oh. Well…" I began.

"Does it have to do with Lily?" he asked me.

"Do you really need to ask that question, Sirius? Of course it has to do with Lily!" Remus pointed out.

I nodded slowly as I smiled to Lily who sat with her group of friends this morning.

"She said she loved me." I burst, due to my extreme happiness.

"She said what?" Sirius asked.

He dropped his fork on his plate with a _clank_ that caused Lily and her friends to look over. Lily smiled at me. Sirius's mouth dropped in amazement.

"She said she loved me." I repeated, turning my gaze away from Lily's beautiful emerald eyes.

Did I mention I just love her eyes?

"That's great, James!" Remus said, enthused. He sounded like he meant it too, which was good.

"Yeah. We were talking about our future…"

"Your _future_?" Sirius said.

"Yes. Our future."

"You've only been dating…"

"A month, I know." I said, cutting him off. "But, we were talking about our future-shut up for a second Sirius!" I said as Sirius opened his mouth to speak. "And she said she loved me."

"What'd you say back?" Sirius asked, though the look in his eyes told me he already knew.

"What do ya think I said, Padfoot? I said I loved her too."

"Interesting."

"Interesting?" Remus said. "What's interesting? He's been head over heels for her since second year."

"Yeah, I know that." Sirius replied.

"You should." I laughed.

"That was his only topic in any conversation for seven years!" Remus said, laughing.

I blushed and Sirius laughed.

"Hey James." Lily said, coming over to us and wrapping her arms loosely around my neck.

"Good morning, love." I replied and turned around to kiss her lips.

"Mm. Good morning to you too James." She replied, blushing, once we broke off.

"Shall you go?" Sirius said, wagging his eyebrows at us suggestively.

"Very funny, Sirius." Lily said with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around her legs, since I was still sitting and she was still standing.

"Here. Sit down." I said.

I pulled her down to sit on my lap and she collapsed willingly. I smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Get a room." Sirius laughed.

Remus smiled but rolled his eyes.

"We'll go now." I said, taking Lily's hand.

"Where to?" Lily asked me, her emerald eyes showing her mock confusion.

"I don't know." I replied, lying. "We'll figure it out."

Sirius and Remus caught the lie and winked and smiled us off.

"Have fun you two!" Sirius called.

"Shut up!" We called back.

We left the Great Hall, holding hands, and, I could see in Lily's eyes that she knew exactly where we were going.


End file.
